


Primary

by Raptor_Dash



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Books, But dinosaurs nonetheless, Chaos Theory, Dinosaurs, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Lost Love, Marriage, Mostly mentions of dinosaurs, News Media, Paleontology, Plants, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, TV News, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Dash/pseuds/Raptor_Dash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Isla Nublar, Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar again, told by those who experienced it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primary

I don’t own Jurassic Park or any of its characters. I do own this story.

 

Excerpt from Dr. Alan Grant’s book, The Lost World of the Dinosaurs, pg. 97.

[…] therefore, it can be reasonably assumed that Velociraptor mongoliensis had a colossal amount of social intelligence. Their apparent pack-hunting behavior supports this. Evidence (see appendix, “Evidence for Pack- Hunting Behavior) suggests that this animal used coordinated hunting patterns, employing one raptor to distract prey while the rest of the pack stalked and pounced on their kill. This type of cognition illustrates the specific ways that raptors adapted to hunt; essentially, they learned to outthink their prey, and to use the element of surprise to their advantage.

This extreme adaptability may have shown itself in other parts of Velociraptor’s life. Judging by examinations of nesting grounds and bones of infants, most paleontologists believe that this animal nurtured its young for a long time after their birth, providing food for them and, later on, teaching them to hunt. Just as humans and other species have adapted complex social structures, and therefore complex social intelligence, around the raising of children, raptors may have had family lives that involved the entire pack. Every member of a raptor pack would have had a distinct role in the raising of young. […]

xxx

Excerpt from the University of Montana’s bimonthly newsletter, from a November 1994 article entitled “The UM Effect”.

[…] Another one of our notable alumni, Dr. Ellie Sattler, studies plants as well—just not living ones. She works as a paleobotanist, studying the fossils of extinct plants. Her specialty is the fauna of the Mesozoic period, when dinosaurs ruled the earth and the planet looked much, much different.

“It’s very exciting to be able to go out in the field and see the way the plants were arranged, where they grew, how they could have affected the animals in the area,” said Dr. Sattler, who will soon leave for the Badlands to do field work with several other professors. “Plants are a fascinating part of the ancient ecosystem, but so few people consider them a major factor in the way the earth changes.

UM’s botany program was ideal for this type of job,” she added. “They have such a vast scope; I could study any type of plant life I wanted to, even extinct ones.” Dr. Sattler graduated ten years ago, but remains a Grizzly to this day […]

xxx

Quotes from Scientific American, from an October 1985 article entitled “Chaos Theory—This Changes Everything”.

[…]Dr. Ian Malcolm, a mathematics professor at the University of Texas at Austin, was one of the scientists who first developed the theory. “We didn’t know where to start at first,” Malcolm says. “Here we had this incredible new idea that could be applied to almost everything, and we couldn’t agree on what to apply it to. There was just an enormous amount of potential.” Dr. Malcolm decided to begin modeling biological systems, which he continues to do to this day[…]

[…] “What can you apply it to? What can’t you apply it to? Anything with the least amount of disorder can now be studied in extreme detail. Anything from water dripping from a tap to the worldwide economy. Anything from wind on a plane wing to the extinction of the dinosaurs. Anything can be studied with chaos theory.”[…]

xxx

Boarding information from the database of Dallas Airport, Dallas, Texas.

NAME: I. Malcolm DATE: 11 June, 1993 TERMINAL: Private Terminal 2 FLIGHT NUMBER: N/A CLASS: N/A CHECKED LUGGAGE: None CARRY-ONS: None CLEARED FOR BOARDING: Yes

xxx

Excerpt from transcript of a March 3, 1994 CNN News interview.

[…] INTERVIEWER: And you’re placing all of the blame for this incident on InGen?

MALCOLM: Yes, I am. They—they are completely responsible… I mean, irresponsible. It was irresponsible of them. They should have known that their park was a mistake.

INTERVIEWER: Their park full of dinosaurs.

MALCOLM: (Adjusts glasses) Yes.

INTERVIEWER: This is certainly a remarkable claim.

MALCOLM: I assure you, every bit of it is true. There were several other witnesses that can attest to what happened.

INTERVIEWER: Why haven’t any of them come forward and supported you?

MALCOLM: I don’t know. (Pauses) If they want to do the right thing, if they, ah, want the truth to prevail, they’ll come forward. It’s up to them.

INTERVIEWER: Should the public be worried about these dinosaurs? Are they a threat?

MALCOLM: If they get to the mainland, then yes, absolutely. And they’re bound—bound to escape the island eventually.

INTERVIEWER: How?

MALCOLM: According to my predictions about the park […]

xxx

Excerpt from a May 1, 1994 press release by Peter Ludlow of the International Genetics Corporation.

[…] InGen has created absolutely no dinosaurs, nor any animals of the sort. Our corporation does specialize in bioengineering, but we have never even considered reviving dinosaurs, as it would be entirely impractical. Our products are developed specifically for everyday use; for example, our new Pocket Terrier TM was created with apartment-dwelling animal lovers in mind, and our Glimmer Trout TM was engineered to sparkle and shine in the sunlight, making it more easily visible for fishers. We would have no reason to create a fundamentally dangerous animal such as a dinosaur, as our valued customers would have no use for it; besides, neither we nor, to our knowledge, any other corporation has the technology to extract the DNA of any prehistoric creature, a technology which would be needed to create such an animal.

We did indeed hire Dr. Ian Malcolm as a consultant to a project several years ago, but we have since dismissed him, as we learned that he had several underlying mental health issues that made him unfit for consultancy. He does not speak for InGen, and none of what he has asserted about the (entirely nonexistent) “Jurassic Park” has any foundation in reality. His testimony is entirely false. […]

xxx

Transcript from the security tapes of the London Convention Centre, location of the 1994 International Paleontology Conference. A conversation was recorded between Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Isshin Harumi, a professor of paleontology at the University of Tokyo.

HARUMI: Dr. Grant!

GRANT: Yes?

HARUMI: Dr. Isshin Harumi. Very nice to meet you.

GRANT: Ah, yes, Dr. Harumi. (They shake hands.) I’ve read some of your work on the mid-Jurassic. I enjoyed it.

HARUMI: Thank you, thank you. I’ve—I’ve heard a few things concerning you lately. May I ask—

GRANT: I didn’t.

HARUMI: — were you involved with InGen last year?

GRANT: There is no Jurassic Park.

HARUMI: I’m only asking—

GRANT: There’s no point in asking. There is no Jurassic Park. The only dinosaurs left are the ones in the ground.

HARUMI: So you can’t confirm or deny—

GRANT: I’m denying it. Don’t listen to those rumors, Dr. Harumi. There’s no truth to them.

HARUMI: They’re more than rumors… (Trails off) While I have you, I’d also like to discuss the blood-temperature debate. Have you read my recent paper? “Cold Blood in Dinosaurs and Other Reptilians”?

GRANT: I have, yes. […]

xxx

Text of a wedding invitation from Dr. Ellie Sattler to Dr. Alan Grant, dated October 9, 1996.

Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan and Mary Taylor request your presence at the marriage of their daughter, Ellie Sattler, to Mark Degler, son of Mr. and Mrs. David and Katie Winson, on the twelfth of June, 1997, in Broomfield, Colorado, reception to follow. Guests are encouraged to RSVP as soon as possible. Please join us for a day of love and joy!

xxx

Transcript of a voice message from Dr. Alan Grant to Dr. Ellie Sattler, dated November 5, 1996; this was partially listened to and then deleted, possibly by accident.

GRANT: Hello, Ellie. I see you can’t pick up now, but… I got your invitation. Takes a while for mail to get here, you know. I’m sure you remember. Well, congratulations. You seem very… happy now. I’m glad you and Mark are happy. (Pause) Well, Ellie, I have some bad news. I looked at your wedding date and, well, I can’t make it. It’s just too soon. And we’ve just found an entire nesting ground, and it’ll take up all of our time for the next few months. And you know what it’s like, if I leave for personal reasons, then I might get in hot water with the university, and you know what it’s like when you let grad students run a dig, there wouldn’t be anyone in charge… (Laughs nervously, pauses) I’m so sorry, Ellie. I wish I could come, but I can’t.

(Pause) You should come visit Montana sometime. See what we’re up to, and you know we’d love to have [Message was deleted at this point] you here. And I’d… like to see you again. We’ve only called and emailed, and not very recently. (Sighs) It gets lonely out here. I—we all miss you. Sometimes I even go to talk to you when we find something interesting, I look for you in the trailers, but then I remember you aren’t there. (Pause) Well, sorry I can’t be there, Ellie. And congratulations again. I’ll talk to you later. I love y—(Pause) I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. Old habits, I just, I—(Pause) goodbye, Ellie. 

xxx

Transcript from part of a May 23, 1997 news broadcast from Channel Three News, San Diego.

NEWS ANCHOR: […] I repeat, this is not a drill. This is a true alert. What we’re seeing right now seems to be a dinosaur roaming through our city streets. A meat-eating dinosaur that seems to be a T-rex is on the streets of San Diego’s commercial district as we speak. All of the city’s emergency services, including animal control, the police department and the fire department have been deployed to detain the animal and minimize damage. In the meantime, everyone in the area is encouraged to shelter in place if at all possible, and to seek shelter immediately if they are outdoors. Do not seek out the animal, and do not panic. I repeat, stay inside and do not panic. (Pause as news anchor reads a piece of paper)

I’m being told that the—the dinosaur, whatever it is¸ is currently on Grant Hill Road. If you are on or anywhere near Grant Hill Road, please evacuate the area or seek shelter. Hold on, we have footage. We have aerial footage. (Screen behind anchor displays aerial footage of a crowded city street; the T-Rex and the commotion surrounding it are clearly visible. The camera zooms in to reveal a better view of the animal and the cars around it.) Here we go. We can see how fast the animal is moving. It doesn’t seem to be actively attacking cars. What is that? Is that car following it? That red convertible, down to the left? Please, do not seek this animal out. Do not follow this animal. Seeing it isn’t worth your life. […]

xxx

Transcript from a May 24, 1997 MSNBC News broadcast, from the lawn of Dr. Ian Malcolm’s apartment. Malcolm, his girlfriend Dr. Sarah Harding, and his daughter Kelly Curtis-Malcolm speak to an MSNBC reporter, one of a large, multi-station crowd.

REPORTER: Dr. Malcolm! It’s just been confirmed that—

MALCOLM: (Shouting over the crowd) Not now!

REPORTER: –the animal was a dinosaur—

MALCOLM: You’re blocking my door, you’re all blocking my door.

REPORTER: –created by InGen—

MALCOLM: We need to get inside!

HARDING: We’ll answer all your questions later.

REPORTER: — this could mean that, Jurassic Park, everything you said was right—

CURTIS-MALCOLM: (In the background, to a different reporter) I’ll talk to you later! Later!

REPORTER: — can you tell us anything? Where did this animal come from? Was it from Jurassic Park?

MALCOLM: Haven’t we been through enough? Let us in our damn house. (Malcolm opens the door and rushes Harding and Curtis-Malcolm inside the building.)

xxx

Excerpt from transcript of a May 30, 1997 press conference held by Dr. Ian Malcolm, Dr. Sarah Harding, Nick van Owen and other survivors of the events on Isla Sorna.

[…] MALCOLM: So now, in addition to Isla Nublar, we know that there is—is a second island, populated with InGen’s dinosaurs.

REPORTER: What do you think should be done about Sorna? Now that we’ve left the tyrannosaur there, what should we do with it? Do you think it should be used for research purposes?

MALCOLM: No. It—it absolutely needs to be quarantined or destroyed.

HARDING: These animals are far too dangerous. No one should even try to deal with them. And (Pauses to take a sip of water) these are not authentic dinosaurs. They have DNA from another animal, from frogs, their behavior is nothing like ancient dinosaurs’, since they’ve adapted to a different environment, and even their physiology is inconsistent with the fossil record. There’s no point in letting anyone on that island. It would be an act of homicide to let anyone near there.

MALCOLM: I would start with a no-fly zone for, uh, at least a mile around the island, and a complete quarantine, effective immediately. Of course, that won’t keep the pterodactyls from flying out— (Stops as crowd loudly begins talking) What? Didn’t we mention the pterodactyls?

HARDING: I don’t think we did.

REPORTER: (Once noise of crowd diminishes) So you think that—these pterodactyls, on this island, will escape? And possibly reach the mainland?

VAN OWEN: Why wouldn’t they? They probably already have.

REPORTER: Are they a threat to public safety?

HARDING: Depends on how the public treats them. If they’re attacked or captured, they’re animals. They’ll retaliate, they’ll defend themselves. Violently.

MALCOLM: Excuse me, but – but I don’t think pterodactyls are the animals we should be, you know, worrying about here. There are several species of extremely dangerous carnivores on Sorna, and if they get to the mainland, they’ll do a hell of a lot more damage than a pterodactyl. Didn’t you see what one rex did? What do you think would happen if, uh, a pack of raptors—hungry raptors— got to shore? (Volume of crowd rises again) […]

xxx

Excerpt from a letter of recommendation from Dr. Sandra Fox, professor of biology at Montana State University, to Dr. Alan Grant, dated August 5, 1998.

[…] I am writing to recommend Billy Brennan for the opening on your upcoming Hell Creek Formation dig. Mr. Brennan has been my student for the past few years, and I believe that he is more than qualified to begin field work. He is industrious, intelligent and always eager to learn. His academic record is outstanding—he always wants to go the extra mile when it comes to his work. He has never been anything but polite and punctual, and is quite pleasant to work with. I think that he will be an asset to your team and that you will enjoy his company.

Mr. Brennan specifically requested that I write you; there are several other research opportunities open to him, but he enjoys your work and is interested in your specific field of study. He is pursuing a career in paleontology and hopes to specialize in the study of dromaeosaurids. Soon, he will have obtained his Ph.D, but I think you will wish to keep him around for longer. He is very enthusiastic about what he studies and believes that no one is better-qualified to instruct in his particular field than you are. […]

xxx

Transcript of part of a July 16, 2001 Fox News broadcast.

NEWS ANCHOR: […] Several United States Marines helicopters and Navy boats landed two hours ago in Key Largo, Florida, saying they’ve come from Isla Sorna. Along with them was Dr. Alan Grant, the paleontologist involved with the Isla Nublar Incident, as well as his assistant, Billy Brennan, and a family, Mr. Paul Kirby, Mrs. Amanda Kirby, and their son, Eric Kirby. All of them appear to have sustained minor injuries, and Mr. Brennan has been transported to Mariners Hospital to be treated for a head injury.

So far, we haven’t gotten any details on what the group was doing on Isla Sorna, which remains quarantined, or what happened to them on the island. The Marines and Navy aren’t allowing the press near the group or into the hospital, and they haven’t given out any information about what’s happened. We will covering this story around the clock as it develops. More details as they come. […]

xxx

Excerpt from transcript of a July 19, 2001 press conference given by every survivor of the Isla Sorna Incident except Billy Brennan, who was still recovering from multiple injuries.

[…] REPORTER: And that’s when the Navy and Marines appeared?

GRANT: Yes.

REPORTER: How did they know where you were?

GRANT: Ellie called them. Ellie Sattler. I called her on my satellite phone, saying we needed help, and she sent it. (Looks into camera) Ellie, if you’re watching this, thank you. We owe you our lives.

AMANDA KIRBY: Thank… (Taps microphone) Thank you, Ellie.  
REPORTER: There are talks of an investigation of the island. Specifically, an investigation of the deaths of Ben Hildebrand, Udesky, Cooper and, uh, Nash.

GRANT: That’s a horrible idea. Going on that island will only create more deaths to investigate.

PAUL KIRBY: I agree. Just stay away. We don’t need more people to die for nothing.  
REPORTER: Not even to look into the deaths of innocent men, and possibly prevent—

ERIC KIRBY: No. I can tell you everything about how Ben died. We were parasailing—look, I told you the whole story. (Looks at camera) Just don’t let anyone else on the island. Don’t.  
REPORTER: Eric. You told us that you survived on the island, all on your own, for eight weeks. Eight whole weeks.

ERIC KIRBY: Yeah. Worst weeks of my life.  
REPORTER: Would you tell us more about that? […]

xxx

Transcript of a November 12, 2003 60 Minutes interview with Drs. Alan Grant, Ellie Degler and Ian Malcolm.

INTERVIEWER: Welcome. We’re very glad to have you.

DEGLER: Thank you. It’s great to be here.

INTERVIEWER: Dr. Grant, your new book about the Isla Sorna Incident—called Nights in the Jungle—will release soon. Congratulations on that.

GRANT: Thank you.

INTERVIEWER: What can we expect from it?

GRANT: Just the truth, nothing embellished. It’s not a thriller. I wrote about what happened on that island, and nothing more, because—well, people needed to know.

INTERVIEWER: I understand that it has a lot of information on the newest discoveries in paleontology as well.

GRANT: Mostly relating to raptors and other dromaeosaurids, yes. But you’ll have to read my papers on the subject if you want the hard science.

INTERVIEWER: How can you continue to study raptors after they’ve nearly killed you? More than once?

GRANT: I guess I just can’t get away from them. I’ll just keep studying them no matter what. (Laughs) We’re a match made in heaven.

INTERVIEWER: Speaking of which—Dr. Malcolm, I understand that you’re recently engaged?

MALCOLM: (Smiles) That’s right.

INTERVIEWER: Congratulations!

MALCOLM: Thank you!

INTERVIEWER: To Dr. Sarah Harding, who’s a fellow Sorna survivor?

MALCOLM: Yeah, to Sarah. We’re getting married in July. You’re invited, if you feel like flying out to Kenya. She wants to have one of her, ah, her colleague’s trained gorillas be our ring bearer… (Laughs)

DEGLER: She wanted to have a lion cub do it, but Ian talked her out of it.

MALCOLM: Hey, that’s—that’s an accomplishment. She’s stubborn when it comes to baby animals.

INTERVIEWER: When it comes to babies—on that topic, Dr. Degler, I’m told you’re expecting a third baby! Congratulations!

DEGLER: Oh, thanks. Mark and I are so happy. We’re not sure if it’s a boy or girl yet.

MALCOLM: If it’s a boy, she’s naming him after me.

DEGLER: (Laughing) No, I’m not.

MALCOLM: (To interviewer) She’ll come around.

GRANT: She’s naming it after a plant no matter what.

DEGLER: Yeah, we all talked about it. We decided that my plants are my babies, so it should be the other way around, too.

INTERVIEWER: Well, I was going to stay that it must be nice to finally see each other after all these years, but this doesn’t seem to be a reunion.

MALCOLM: Well, in person it is. We mostly talk on the phone.

GRANT: And email.

DEGLER: But we talk pretty often, yeah.

GRANT: We all got in touch after I got back from Sorna. These two wanted to know what happened, and we started talking again. And then I couldn’t get rid of them . (Smiles)

MALCOLM: See, we were brought together once, and then through a series of completely unpredictable events, we’ve—we’ve been thrown back together again. Repeating fractal patterns. 

INTERVIEWER: Well, I’m glad to hear it. Now, there have been recent rumors about InGen. People are saying that the company is planning to open another theme park, using the same genetic engineering that they used for Jurassic Park. As survivors of the company’s first attempt at a dinosaur theme park, what do you think? Is it plausible?

MALCOLM: Yeah, we’ve heard that. But we’re not worried. They wouldn’t really do it. No one’s that stupid.

DEGLER: Yeah, it’ll never happen. But we wouldn’t have anything to do with it if it did.

MALCOLM: You see, you said we’re— we’re survivors. That’s how you defined us. But we’re more than survivors. We’re people. We’re not just InGen survivors. And, ah, we’re not just gonna jump on everything that has to do with InGen, or the islands.

GRANT: What he’s saying is that we have better things to do than worry about what InGen will do next. We have lives to live.

DEGLER: If there’s another Jurassic Park, I doubt we’ll even go. We’ll be too busy. Wait—Alan’ll go.

GRANT: I would like to see the petting zoo.

INTERVIEWER: (Laughing) Well, thank you all for coming to the show.

GRANT: Thank you very much.

MALCOLM: Thank you.

DEGLER: Thanks.


End file.
